Always and Forever
by Fierce1
Summary: Decided A Dark Day was a bad title. Aragorn teaches Arwen how to hunt, but all doesn't go as planned. WARNING! GRAB HANKIES, YOU WILL CRY!
1. A Good Shot

Note: None of these characters are mine. Pity, isn't it??  
  
Arwen crouched down behind a bush, her bow and arrow ready to strike. She poked her head out and saw her prey. She grinned and let the arrow go, hitting the deer right in the chest. It immediately fell dead. She smiled and came out from the bush, retrieving the arrow. She wiped the blood off on the end of her jade green cloak.  
  
"That was a good shot meleth nin!" Aragorn called out from another bush. He stepped out and smiled. "You are getting better." Arwen smiled and walked over to Aragorn, putting her arms around him. "That's only because I have the best teacher in all of Middle Earth," she replied. Aragorn smiled and kissed her full sweet lips. He chuckled. "What did I do to deserve you?" Arwen smiled. "Absolutely nothing." She gave him another kiss and went over to the dead deer. She tried to pick it up, but fell backwards instead, landing on her backside. Her eyes widened in surprised and Aragorn laughed.  
  
Arwen gave him a playfully evil stare, then broke out into laughter as well. "Very funny Aragorn," she said sarcastically. She stood up and brushed herself off. Aragorn walked over to her and gently pulled a golden autumn leave out of her long dark hair. She smiled and kissed him, never wanting it to end. "I love you," she said, meaning every word of it, from the bottom of his heart. He smiled and held her in his arms. "And I you my Evenstar," he replied. They were happy to be with each other, alone in Imladris. Wait, did I say alone?? They were not alone. 


	2. The Attack

Note: None of these characters are mine. Darn it!! -.-  
  
"Aww, how sweet they look together," Belnach said nastily to his band of orcs. They were hidden behind various trees, waiting for the right moment. "Isildur's heir will die, and the world of men will fail," the orc sneered. He watched the couple embracing each other and Arwen took Aragorn's hand and they walked towards where the orcs were hiding.  
  
Belnach nodded to an orc and he fired his arrow. The first one missed and Aragorn drew his sword while Arwen drew her bow and arrow. "Who's out there?!" she called. Belnach gave a signal to another orc and he shot his arrow. This time, it did not miss. It was ready to strike Aragorn's heart, but Arwen saw the arrow and jumped in front of him, the arrow hitting her on the right side of her chest. She flew backwards at the force and fell on her back, crying out in pain. "Arwen!!" Aragorn cried.  
  
About ten orcs came from behind the trees and he fought each one, his body filled with rage. He unmercifully slaughtered each one. Belnach lay on the ground, cackling cruelly. "The arrow was poisoned," he chuckled. "She'll never make it." Aragorn threw his hunting blade at him, cutting through his throat. He quickly ran over to Arwen, her face full of pain and fear. Sweat formed on her brow and her breathing became hard. Aragorn crouched down next to her, his eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry Arwen, you'll be okay," he whispered, smoothing back her hair. Her body started to tremble. "Aragorn," she whimpered. "I'm so cold." He bit his lip to keep from crying. "This is going to hurt a little bit," he said as he removed the arrow. She cried in pain and the sound of it cut into him like a thousand arrows. Black poison dripped from the tip of the arrow. He threw it across the forest. He looked around the forest and saw an Athelas plant. He quickly grabbed it and broke off the leaves, chewing them. "Stay with me Aragorn. Please," Arwen begged. Aragorn removed the plant from his mouth and gently placed it on Arwen's wound. "Don't worry Arwen," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She took his hand and kissed it. He was surprised at how cold her hand had gotten. "I think I am going to die," she said. Aragorn gasped in shock. "Arwen, do not talk of such things! You're going to make it, don't worry." Tears rolled down her pale face. "You have to go on Aragorn. You.have.to." She started to cough and a small stream of blood dripped down from her mouth. Aragorn could not hold in the tears any longer. They fell down the sides of his face, his bottom lip trembling. "No Arwen. You are my one and only. I can't live without you." Her grip on Aragorn's hand tightened. "Please Aragorn." she begged. He tried to force a smile. "You will be fine, don't worry. The athelas is already starting to work." She smiled. "I love you so much Aragorn." He sobbed. "I love you too Arwen. More than you will ever know." He bent down and kissed her cold lips. He felt her body relax and he stopped and looked at her face. Her eyes stared blankly at nothing and her face was a ghastly white. 


	3. Always and Forever

She was dead. Aragorn took her arm and shook it. "Arwen.wake up," he sobbed. "Arwen.please.you can't be dead! You just can't be!" He let go of her arm it fell limply across her stomach. He drew her body up to his and he cried like he had never cried before. Her blood stained his clothes but he didn't care. The salt tears ran rapidly down his face and he sobbed loudly, mourning the loss of his Evenstar. A noise interrupted him and he looked up. He drew a deep shaky breath and listened. He heard her. He heard her last words echo through the walls of the forest. "You have to go on Aragorn.I love you so much." her voice echoing. Silent tears fell down his face and he shook his head. "I can't go on without you meleth nin," he whispered, his voice cracking with sobs. "You are my one and only."  
  
He felt someone kiss his forehead and he looked around, for he was the only one in the forest. Then she came back to him. Her dark hair streamed behind her and a smile beamed on her face. Clad in a silver and white dress, she kneeled down by Aragorn. She kissed his lips. "I will always be with you," she smiled, putting her hand on his heart. "I will be right here." He sobbed. "How can I go on without you?!" he sobbed. She dried his tears with a long slender finger. "I will always be with you," she repeated. She took off her Evenstar necklace and clasped it around his neck. She kissed him one last time and got up. She walked away, her spirit fading into the trees of the forest. He looked at the jewel. It was glowing a beautiful white color. He smiled slightly and looked back at her body. She had a peaceful look on her face and he could have sworn she was smiling. He took her limp hand and placed it on his heart, tears running down his face. "I won't forget you Arwen Undomiel. You are right here. Always and forever." He kissed her forehead. "Always and forever," the woods echoed. 


End file.
